During the operation of an automotive engine, a drive belt is typically used to power and operate various devices. One of these devices is typically an automotive alternator, which provides electrical power to the automobile. While several arrangements of drive belts are in use, the serpentine arrangement, which drives several accessory devices, is currently most favored. Serpentine arrangements typically include a drive pulley connected to the crankshaft of the engine (the xe2x80x9coutput devicexe2x80x9d) and a drive belt trained about the drive pulley. The drive belt is also trained about one or more conventional driven pulleys, which are connected to the input shafts of various devices (the xe2x80x9cinput devicexe2x80x9d). Most conventional driven pulleys are made from a one-piece design with no clutch capabilities. In other words, the conventional driven pulleys are rigidly mounted to the input shaft and are incapable of disengagement. In certain situations, however, there is a need for a selective engagement between the belt of the output device and the shaft of the input device.